Lily & James, The Order of the Pheonix
by lorrenzo13
Summary: Lily and James barely know each other, but are thrown together to help Dumbledore stop the most feared wizard in the world. But it means danger... and James isn't happy about that. What if Lily got hurt? Or worse?


A tall, slim girl of about 18 raised her head and surveyed the building in front of her. Her dark sunglasses hid any emotion that may have been in her eyes, her long auburn hair shining in the sunlight. "So this is the place?" she said to the taxi driver, who had let her out of his car a minute earlier. "Sure is," he answered, making his way back to the drivers seat. "This is the address you told me." "Mm-hmm." she murmured, a hand on her hip. She stared at the building for a moment, then flashed a false smile at the taxi driver. "Well, thanks again!" "No problem. 'Bye!" He climbed back into his car, smiling in return. "Bye." the girl murmured, looking back towards the building once again. She hesitated for a moment and then sighed, shifting her bag slightly on her shoulder. "Okay Dumbledore. here I come."  
  
James Potter was an 18 year old boy with unruly, jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes that were framed with small glasses. He was constantly laughing, but now was one of the few times that his trademark carefree grin had left his face. His best friend Sirius Black was of course by his side though. Yes, Sirius Black was sat to his left, running a hand threw his floppy dark brown hair. They were hardly ever seen apart and this was no exception. Another of James' friends was sat on his other side. Peter Pettigrew. James didn't necessarily count him as one of his best friends, but the short dirty blonde boy had taken a liking to James and Sirius in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had been tagging along after them ever since. Remus Lupin was the one who completed their group. The Marauders. That was what the four called themselves. But Remus, due to the fact he was a werewolf, wasn't there. So it was just the other three. feeling slightly incomplete and wondering what the reason Dumbledore had so urgently wanted to see them was.  
  
The girl with the long auburn hair entered the building. From the outside it had just looked like an old, rundown Rec centre, making her wonder why on earth Dumbledore would have wanted them to meet there. Still, she walked in. Taking off her sunglasses, she looked around slowly, peering into every room. The walls were decorated with bright, messy, homemade paintings that gave her the suspicion it was maybe a children's centre. She carried on walking, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor as she looked for some sign of life, some sign to tell her she was in the right place. And suddenly she found it. A short woman with cropped blonde hair came bustling out of a room, then stopped in her tracks when she saw the young girl. "Oh," she said, clearly. "Hello. Erm. is there anything I can help you with?" The red-haired girl looked at her in for a moment and then realised. The blonde was wearing rich blue robes. She was wearing jeans and a DKNY t- shirt. Obviously the woman wasn't sure if she was one of them. "Yes, hi. Albus Dumbledore sent me. I'm Lily Evans," said the girl, extending her hand.  
  
"So. what do you think he wants?" Peter asked, rocking back on his chair. James shrugged, not paying him much attention. "You know we have no idea Wormtail. All we know is that it's a big deal. and obviously, we're not the only one's who have been told about it." He glanced around the room, where a few other people were gathering. "We'll just have to wait and found out, won't we?" Sirius said matter-of- factly. Peter sighed loudly and got back to rocking on his chair legs. James got back to his thinking. "Hey." Sirius said a few moments later, looking towards the doorway. "Isn't that Lily Evans? From school?" James looked up, to see a girl with long auburn hair in muggle clothing enter the room and take a seat. "Oh yeah." he nodded. He knew Lily vaguely. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts, and were both Head Boy and Girl. They weren't really friends, but they had spoken a few times. "I wonder why Dumbledore brought her?" Sirius shrugged, looking back to James. "We don't even know what he wants. Why didn't he tell us?" "He just said it was urgent. And important." "And that he desperately needed us," Peter added.  
  
Lily sat down, looking at the other people in the room. She recognised a few of them, but not many. Had they all received the same letter from Dumbledore as she had? "Hello!" a witch said cheerfully, taking a seat next to her. She was quite old and Lily didn't have a clue who she was, but Lily smiled anyway. "Hi. Do you know why we're here yet?" "No. But Dumbledore should be here soon, then we'll find out. I'm Arabella by the way. Arabella Figg." "Lily Evans," Lily said. Arabella opened her mouth to continue talking, but at that moment Albus Dumbledore swept into the room, ending any conversations that may have been taking place. He greeted them and took a seat, looking somewhat downcast. "Sir?" Sirius Black interrupted, as Dumbledore started to ask someone how their job was going. "Sorry sir but-" "Sirius," he said as he looked at the teenage boy, a smile playing on his lips. "I am no longer your teacher. Please, call me Albus." "Er. okay. Albus. Sorry to interrupt, but why are we here?" Sirius asked bluntly. Dumbledore sighed and clasped his hands together. "Yes Sirius, you're right. We should get right to the point." 


End file.
